


КАЩЕЙ БЕССМЕРТНЫЙ ПО НОВОМУ

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: СКАЗКИ И ИСТОРИИ [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	КАЩЕЙ БЕССМЕРТНЫЙ ПО НОВОМУ

… Василиса сидела на троне и сосредоточено изучала свои ногти на правой руке. Почему то кроваво-красные. Иван остолбенел в дверях, уставившись на жену и сжимая в руках меч-кладенец. Меньше всего сейчас его молодая супруга походила на несчастную пленницу.

\- Ну чё ты там застыл как неродной ? Заходи уже …

\- А где ? …

\- Батюшка мой ? Кащей ? Так мы тебя  так скоро, сегодня и не ждали … Быстрый какой …  О н пошёл прогуляться. Скоро вернётся.

Иван, до побелевших костяшек, до боли в пальцах, сжал меч. Василиса подняла брови:

\- Ого. Вот до чего дошло — матушка  тебе даже меч выдала. Вовремя я домой вернулась - родителей мирить !

\-  Батюшка ?!!  Матушка ?!! Родители ?!!!

Василиса поправила волосы:

\- Хочешь сказать, что не замечаешь сходства ? А все говорят, что красотой девичьей я в матушку пошла !

Иван зажмурился и помотал головой — вспомнил, покрытое глубокими морщинами, лицо хромой и сгорбленной старухи:

\- Мммм-м-м …

Василиса вздохнула:

\- А, ну да … Просто у вас тут принято почитать старших … Вот она и приняла такой облик. Авось не обидишь старую женщину с клюкой и бионическим протезом.

\- С чем ?!

\- С протезом. С бионическим. Костяная нога. Понял ?

\- Ага. А игла ? Я же иглу сломал !

\- Блин, ну ты конечно крут — сломал иголочку. Но этот китайский ширпотреб … Торговцы из Поднебесной эти иглы охапками на базаре продают — дрянные — гнутся, ломаются не вовремя …

У Ивана начала кружится голова:

\- А это всё … Утка … Заяц … Медведь …

Василиса взяла в с подлокотника маленький флакончик и начала сосредоточенно красить ногти на левой руке при помощи крохотной кисточки и, оторвавшись на секунду, от своей кропотливой работы, вздохнула:

\- А что ? Хороший квест получился. Было так интересно за тобой наблюдать …

Иван уставился на Василису округлив глаза:

\- Наблюдать ?!! Ты, значит, дочь Кащея Бессмертного и Бабы Яги ?!!!

Василиса, докрасила ногти, убрала флакончик и помахала левой рукой в воздухе,  обдула аккуратно кончики пальцев и, хихикнув,  с ехидцей посмотрела на Ивана:

\- Вообще то, нормальные люди с этого начинают — со знакомства с родителями. «У вас товар — у нас купец» и всё такое …

Иван уставился на жену с недоумением:

\- Но какие родители могут быть у лягушки, что живёт на болоте !

Василиса  окончательно  развеселилась:

\- Ты вроде взрослый мужик, а в сказки веришь ! Ты когда-нибудь, до нашего знакомства видел говорящих лягушек ?

Иван отрицательно помотал головой:

\- Вроде нет …

Василиса фыркнула от смеха:

\- Ну разве что,  когда  напивался до розовых слонов …

Иван опять помотал головой:

\- Нет.  Не было такого ...

Василиса вздохнула:

\- Долго объяснять … Ты и таких слов наверняка  не  знаешь - «робот», «дистанционное управление», «системы слежения», «телепорт» … Короче, меня и эту лягушку ты вроде как вместе не видел — но это не значит, что я и она — одно существо.

\- А кожа лягушачья …

Василиса даже  ладонью от досады  о подлокотник хлопнула :

\- Взял и сжёг футляр от «лягушки» … Хорошо, что у меня дома запасной был.  А тут  вот ещё  и  родители поцапались … Пришлось срочно к ним лететь.

\- А наказание ?

\- Подумаешь всего то года три дома посидеть … - и добавила, кокетливо: - Как ты думаешь — сколько мне лет ?

На этот вопрос Иван ответить не успел на пороге появился высокий худощавый мужчина в странном, из блестящей как полированная сталь ткани, кафтане и таких же  блестящих  панталонах. Кощей Бессмертный собственной персоной. Иван взревел и, подняв меч-кладенец, над головой кинулся на … фактически собственного тестя. Только в тот момент он об этом не думал — голова шла кругом, а с мечом в руках всё было просто — вот враг и руби его нафиг ! Но не успел Иван и пары метров пробежать как его дражайшая  половина , вскочив с отцовского трона и стремительно подлетев к супругу, ткнула мужу в бок какой то маленькой чёрной коробочкой.  Его словно молнией ударило, в миг ослабевшие руки выпустили меч и последнее, что увидел Иван, прежде чем потерять сознание, был, стремительно летящий в лицо, роскошный персидский ковёр ...

Очнулся почему то не в темнице, а за  большим и длинным  столом. Во главе стола  восседал сам хозяин дома. Рядом — молодая женщина, лицом схожая с Василисой, а сама дражайшая супруга сидела напротив.

\- Очухался, милый ?

Иван промычал что-то невнятное. Кащей с любопытством смотрел на зятя:

\- А вы горячи, молодой человек. Ни познакомиться, ни поговорить, а сразу за меч. Бей, коли, руби ! На свадебный пир приглашения я так и не получил — да и не смог бы прибыть на торжество. Как ни прискорбно был крайне занят. Но всё равно обидно. Так что …

Кащей, гостеприимно  и приглашающе  взмахнул правой рукой. Столы  в парадной зале  были уставлены разнообразными яствами и напитками, а помимо самих хозяев дома и Василисы с Иваном, за столами восседали многочисленные гости — среди прочих увидел Иван и того самого таинственного старичка, что указал ему дорогу в Кащеево Царство — старичок приветливо и немного смущённо  помахал со своего места Иван у . К своему немалому удивлению увидел Иван за отдельным столом, на почётном месте, по правую руку от Кащея, собственного батюшку. И своих братьев с жёнами  по другую руку . А также нескольких глубокоуважаемых членов Боярской Думы.

\- Лехаим, бояре ! - возгласил Кащей.

\- Лехаим !! - дружно поддержали гости.

Василиса пригубила из кубка. 

… Иван в первый раз за всю свою жизнь напился. Вот только розовых слонов не увидел. А снились ему простые вещи — ярмарка, леденцовые петушки на палочке, карусель и цыганка-гадалка почему то с лицом Кащея. Утром, Иван чувствовал себя так словно эта самая ярмарка гуляла у него в голове и во рту, а сам он ещё сделал с десяток кругов на карусели … Хмурая Василиса заставила проглотить что-то маленькое и белое и запить целой кружкой воды. Карусель в голове прекратила вертеться но ясность мысли не вернулась … Вопросов то было много — да Иван не знал о чём собственно спрашивать … 

\- Не мучай себя, милый … Лучше поспи ! - промурлыкала Василиса.

И Иван послушно засопел. Решив для себя — у него жена-красавица и умная, она его, дурня, любит, а всё остальное суета и пусть её !  Всё о стальное не важно. 


End file.
